Bell Tolls
by Stardust-Chronicles
Summary: Christmas is a time of giving and love and joy. When it's hard for someone to feel that, will he be able to understand that no matter what, you can feel from people in the most unexpected of ways?


**Here's a little something I whipped up for Christmas~**

* * *

Ding. Ding. Ding.

 _It's a wonderful evening, have a good day!_

 _This Christmas, hope that cheer comes your way!_

"…Ha, ha, ha… _Screw that."_

I spread out my wings, hanging upside down from the Clock tower as usual. I scowled in disgust at the sight of the snow. I shivered, and huffed slightly. "Fuckin' hate the cold." I swore to myself. Being a Noivern, it was natural to dislike the cold, after all, using it against myself is super-effective. All I had to worry about was myself, I lived alone in this clock tower after all.

The city lights, and the cars, the loud noises, the screaming sounds of brats, and other such never amused me. There are only a few people that come in this clock tower, but they know not to screw with me. I closed my eyes, and decided to block everything out. I didn't want to be bothered.

" _C'mon Mullern! Don't be such a spoilsport!"_

Sometimes, I really hated my mind, it made me think that people were talking to me when they weren't. I don't care either way. Call me what you want, say what you want.

" _You always were a selfish bastard."_

I opened my eyes, I decided maybe perhaps it was time to take a flight, maybe see the town; after all, I was quite bored to be honest. Detaching myself from the clock tower, I spread out my wings and took flight into the air, a gust of wind blew in my face, as I shot out into the sky.

" _There's nothing for you out there, idiot go back, you're contradicting yourself."_

Snow falling on my wings, the air in my face, the foggy sights of those damn lights, why did I even bother coming out? I decided to fly a bit lower, at least closer to the tops of the buildings, I got a little closer, and was able to see various Pokemon, and humans about. With my hearing, I was able to hear a sort of chirping noise. My gaze immediately snapped over to a Talonflame on the tree, he was chirping rather loudly.

" _Why should I care? It's none of my business?"_

It was then I heard a rather loud voice yell, "SHUT THE FUCK UP SARU!" my gaze snapped down to the source of the loud outburst, it was a Charmander. I decided to perch onto one of the rooftops out of amusement, and see what would happen. At the Charmander's outcry, the Talonflame's chirping intensified.

" _They both needed to shut the hell up."_

"Pyre, shut up before you get arrested for disturbing the peace again." A Charizard wearing a black headband and black neckerchief with a flame symbol on it came up behind the screaming flailing Pyre, and lifted him up. Pyre growled and huffed, folding his arms, "Fuck off Charzen!" Charzen huffed, and then dropped Pyre in annoyance.

" _I'm glad I live alone."_

Pyre then made a snowball with the snow on the ground, and aimed at Saru the Talonflame, and threw it at him. Saru quickly flew out of the way, and kept chirping over and over. In turn, that enraged Pyre even further. Charzen then grabbed Pyre by his sash and lifted him up, "We're going home, bro." Charzen then flapped his wings and flew away. Unfortunately, he then dropped Pyre, luckily for him, he was caught by a Croconaw.

" _I'm glad I was an only child."_

"Oh look at that Pyre, I caught you, you should thank me~" he said, rather…suggestively. Pyre rolled his eyes, "I mean, it's not like I needed your help Reed." Reed wiggled his eyebrows rather seductive-like and held up Mistletoe. I covered my eyes in disgust, I'm pretty sure I knew what was going to happen next. I then heard Saru chirp rather loudly again. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, SARU!" he Pyre snapped again muffled.

" _Love really is a stupid concept, there's really no purpose for it."_

I decided I had seen enough, and flew into the air again, I felt I was losing more IQ the longer I stuck around. I decided to land on top of another building, it was then I saw a Quilava, his front fur was a bit whiter than normal, and his back fur was slightly bluer. He was in a wheelchair, a scarf was around his neck. Sitting outside of a building. Casually, I flapped down toward him.

" _The weak shouldn't live."_

I landed right beside him, "What is wrong with you?" I asked. He had a cup of tea in his paws, and blew on it softly, "Oh uh, I just got into an accident, I can't walk for a bit, but, it could've been a lot worse for me. Luckily! I'll be able to walk soon!" he smiled, "You are alone?" I asked, sort of inquisitively. The Quilava shook his head no, "I have Jelrin, and he takes care of me." I slipped behind him, "What is your name?" The Quilava smiled, unsuspectingly, "My name's Roy, what's yours?" he asked.

" _The weak shouldn't live, it will spare them from the future they cannot survive in."_

I raised my claws, about to end his life with Dragon Claw. No sooner had I attempted to use my attack, I quickly was met with a fist to the side of my face. The wind was knocked clean out of me, as I was sent spiraling into an alleyway. I slammed hard onto the ground and was knocked into a couple trashcans because of the recoil. My sight dimmed a bit, and I got dizzy.

" _As per natural, those who are weak, have the strongest guardians."_

I saw a Typhlosion, pat Roy gently on the head, Roy blinked completely confused, "Why'd you do that, Jelrin?" Jelrin shook his head, as he got behind Roy and started to push Roy away, "Don't worry about it." Jelrin came back a few moments later, and then picked me up by the throat, and pinned me against a wall, "You're lucky it's Christmas, consider that a warning, touch him again, and you won't live to see the next day." He threatened, as he dropped me.

" _They will regret it someday, when they choose to save the lives of the weak instead of their own."_

My ears just kept ringing, eventually, I shook my head, I had enough sightseeing for the day. I decided to fly up on my way back home. When I shot into the air, I had smacked into something. Looking around, I didn't see anything. Out of the corner of my eye, as I continued flapping, I saw something purple, slowly descend from the sky. Ignoring it, I flew back to the clock tower.

" _Shut the world out, nothing matters, except yourself."_

I closed my eyes, to shut everything out, and fall asleep.

"E-Excuse me…s-sir?"

It was then, I was quickly disturbed. I looked around, and then turned behind me. I saw a Noibat, it looked rather frightened, and I glared at it, "Leave." I commanded. He shook his head, "B-But sir, y-you hit me!" I closed my eyes, wondering what he was talking about, and then I recalled, hitting something from before. It must have been that Noibat, I shook my head, "Leave!" I commanded again, closing my eyes in annoyance.

" _Those who do not heed the warnings of others die to their own foolishness."_

"P-Please sir, c-can't I stay with you? I-It's really cold." The Noibat shivered, and then I could hear him, approaching me. "Stop where you are, this is your last warning, if you do not leave, I will end your life." I threatened, growling a bit. I could hear the Noibat squeak in fear. I opened my eyes, and instead of jumping backward, he had jumped forward, he then fell off the clock tower.

" _There is no sympathy for those who cause their own demise."_

…

"… _But Dad! He needs help!"_

Without thinking, I dived after the Noibat, and caught it. As swiftly as I caught it, I let it go again, the Noibat looked at me shocked, and its eyes were wide with fear. I shook my head, and then quickly grabbed it again, and slowly hovered to the ground. My heart was beating fast, and I just looked at it, holding it in my claws, not tightly, but soft… but why?

" _Those who give sympathy for the weak, are weak themselves."_

"Y-You…y-you saved me, th-thank you sir!" he quickly hugged me in gratitude. I shoved it away, "…Your name?" Why did I ask that? I didn't even know at this point, I didn't care. "Skylark." The Noibat answered. I started to flap my wings, "As a thank you, leave me be, Skylark." And then I flew my way back up the clock tower.

" _Those who are weak, start to soften their hearts."_

I shook my head, and then perched back upside-down as per usual, and tried my best to forget about Skylark, he was not my problem, and I did not have to worry about him. Through my ears, I could hear flapping, and then I sighed angrily, and opened my eyes, Skylark was in front of me, smiling. "Go home, Skylark." I commanded. "I…I don't have a home."

" _Orphans have no place in the world."_

"That's not my problem, that's _your_ problem boy." I replied coldly. He shook his head, "I…I don't want to die…" I think he might have been sniffling, "Again, that is your prob-…" I stopped mid-sentence.

" _Those who destined to die, were not strong enough to be in the world."_

…

" _But Dad, that's not their fault, you just have to teach them."_

"S-Sir?" Skylark interrupted

"Mullern." I introduced myself.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"My name, it is Mullern." I said, with a shake of my head, "…Go home, Skylark," I stuttered and choked out the last part, " _…Please."_ Skylark frowned, and then landed on the clock tower, "…I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to." Something inside of me started cracking. "Be quiet." I said. "…One night. You leave in the morning." I said. I pointed to inside the clock tower, "Sleep inside, stay away from me."

"B-But, I would feel safer with you…M-Mullern."

I shook my head and closed my eyes…

" _You will listen, you will learn, you will do as_ _ **I**_ _tell you! Or you, like the rest will die!"_

…

" _But Dad, you're wrong! All the stuff you've said is wrong."_

Coughing abruptly, I quickly snapped out of it. I peered down to Skylark, and just stared at him for a moment, when I looked at him I saw my younger self. I used to be afraid, I used to be scared of the world, I used to think, I didn't need anyone, I used what my father told me, and hardened my heart, because, deep down, I felt he was right…

"M-Mullern? Is something wrong?"

Something about this Noibat was touching me, abnormally, I didn't like it, but, I did not… perhaps, dislike it either. I felt… concerned for him for some reason, I quickly brushed it aside. "Nothing is wrong, Skylark." Looking out into the snow, I started hearing music play from the clock tower…

 _Merry Christmas, to you, and you and you._

 _Take care of those you love, and protect them too._

"…Do you think protecting something is a weakness?" I asked aloud. It was then I heard an echo. "Merry Christmas, to you, and you, and you. Take care of those you love, and protect them too!" My head quickly snapped to Skylark. He said it again, but he didn't speak it, it came from his ears, they vibrated.

It was then, I quickly dismissed my former question with another, "You can mimic?" I questioned, somewhat…fascinated. Skylark nodded, with pride he smiled wide, "Y-Yup!"

A silence quickly filled the air…

" _Mom says, it's okay to protect people who can't protect themselves."_

"Do you think protecting something is a weakness?" I questioned him again. Skiylark tilted his head, and then shook it, rather adamantly too, "There was this other Noivern that used to take care of me, she said that there's no weakness in protecting people who can't protect themselves."

My eyes suddenly flashed.

"What…happened to that Noivern?" I asked, Skylark frowned, "she was killed by another Noivern."

I closed my eyes, something…felt rather off now.

 _My Mother was killed by my father._

"Before she died, she said she was my mother."

My heart started to quickly beat again, and I clutched myself, as I attempted to stead myself on the perch, "…Your…last name is…"

"Volley! Skylark Volley."

 _It hit me right then…_

" _My name is Mullern Volley. Skylark, is no normal Noibat…this is my younger brother."_

I did not tell him, and I would not tell him.

All I did was open out my wings, "…Come here Skylark."

Questions started to run through my head, mostly as to why I had no knowledge of this Noibat. He flew into my arms. I wrapped around him keeping him warm from the cold, he closed his eyes.

 _I sniffed him, ever so slightly…our scents were similar._

My hardened heart, it melted…

He nuzzled against me softly, "C-Can you…sing me a song?" he asked softly.

…

 _Rudolph, the Red nosed Stantler…_

 _Had a very…shiny nose…_

 _And if you ever saw it…_

 _You would even say it glows…_

I began to sing…

 _This was the song that our mother had sang to me…it was the last thing I remembered…_

 _The last thing I remember of her…before she died._

* * *

 **Merry Christmas guys, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you all real soon!**


End file.
